


These Fuzzy Memories

by Pinestar



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Hinted Shadow/Sonic, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad To Sorta Happy, Sonic Is Some Kind Of A God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 37





	These Fuzzy Memories

They were good at suppressing unwanted memories. They had to be, otherwise everything would be so very muddled. Carefully filling away unnecessary memories during Sleep, waiting patiently to be Awakened. They'd spent millennia watching over their Favourite, and had eons of memories. 

Sighing blissfully, they felt so very complete, so _perfect_. They enjoyed their purpose, caring for their Favourite. Tingling with excitement, the familiar tug of Awakening pulling at them, their shimmering mass began to take form.

A bright, blinding flash revealed a sapphire hedgehog the size of a small child. Big, bright, emerald eyes wide open, small, black, button nose, fluffy, peach muzzle, wide, pearly white teeth, childlike smile plastered upon it. So they were older this time, and a hedgehog too! Vibrating with excitement, clothes morphed onto them. Snow white, crisp gloves and socks, and gorgeous, bouncy scarlet sneakers with a white strap and golden buckle. 

Giggling, they realised a few things, first being they were a boy. Second was their- _his_ -name. Sonic. He hummed, then said it aloud, nodding at the way it rolled off his tongue. Third, that he had _powers_. He smirked at the rich, undiluted Chaos Energy flowing through his veins, the Chaos Energy that was usually diluted by his physical form. 

His smile faded, however, as he remembered why he would have powers, his joy dimming in favour of the melancholy that accompanied the knowledge of his Favourite’s pain. He prayed that this time he did not have to watch his Favourite slowly wither away, watch as his Favourite never experiences Life to its fullest. 

Shaking his head, he smiled brightly, blue lids slipping over emerald orbs.

***

Sonic sighed softly, legs slowly swinging over the edge of the alcove he was perched upon, the ocean raging below. A small smile crept onto his face, a plane streaking across the clear blue sky. 

His Favourite was gorgeous. So smart, so kind, so _healthy_. When he Woke, he was not expecting the feeling of _safe,happy,healthy_. It was rather jarring. His Favourite did not usually feel these away from him. He knew he should be happy for his Favourite, but he could not beat back the hot, broiling jealousy. _It was wrong!_ His Favourite had never had a happy family, _he should be happy!_ He could not help the sick, twisted glee when he felt familiar feelings of _hurt, betrayal, help_ , the feelings he always resolved. 

He was so awestruck when they met. The fox was so _perfect!_ He almost felt inadequate in comparison. Tails was so smart, so kind, so welcoming. Sonic grimaced, feeling the ghostly touch of a long dead child. He tucked the phantom brush away in the deep recesses of his mind, to remember to lock things away tighter. 

A warm, fluffy feeling bubbled in his chest, and he carefully sealed off his feelings before soaking it into his every pore. A light, airy smile made it on his fawn muzzle, his fur having darkened through the years. Rubbing his fawn arms, shivering slightly from the cool ocean breeze, he tracked the plane as it danced across its clear stage with alert, careful emerald eyes.

An ebony and scarlet hedgehog sat beside him, the flick of an azure ear being the only acknowledgement Sonic's new companion received. They sat on the cliffs edge, waves crashing against the rocks being the only sound that broke the heavy silence. In effort to remove the thick tension, Sonic spoke.  
“What's up, Shadow?”

Shadow merely shrugged before replying.  
“You looked lonely.”

“”You don't have to keep me company.” Sonic said meekly.

Shadow raised an eye ridge, unamused by the answer he received.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked, flicking his ebony ear.

“N-no I didn't mean that!” 

Shadow hummed, happy with the response he'd elicited from his azure counterpart. Fighting back the flush that began to creep on his face, Sonic shifted, uncomfortably aware of Shadow’s close proximity. His emerald orbs looked up at the other, the ruby eyes that had been fixed on the azure hedgehog darting away. Sonic flushed, turning his gaze to the sky, worry filling him when he could not see Tails and his plane. His worry subsided when Tails’ plane streamed across the blue canvas once more. 

He startled as a strong arm was wrapped around his waist. Eyes fixing on Shadow, the ebony and scarlet hedgehog’s ruby eyes gazed at the setting sun. Flushing brightly, Sonic let himself be gently pulled into Shadow's side, snuggling his head in Shadow’s white, fluffy, soft chest fur.

_Perhaps,_ Sonic thought, a small smile adjourning his face, _perhaps I should stay this time._

The two hedgehog's sat atop a cliff, sea wind blowing through their thick quills, the light of the setting Sun painting the ocean, and realised that maybe, just maybe, they could be happy without their Charge.


End file.
